


An odd family, but a loving one

by Melancholic_cinnamon_roll



Series: riddler, echo and query [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, echo and query are really supportive with their boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholic_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/Melancholic_cinnamon_roll
Summary: On a mission, Edward didn’t feel well, and Echo was worried, but maybe he just need sleep. Until the moment when he passed out and she freaked out. Screw this mission, they’re going home, and the two girls are going to take care of their boss.A difficult conversation is going to happen, but their bound of all three are going to tighten.
Relationships: Nina Damfino & Edward Nygma & Diedre Vance, Nina Damfino/Diedre Vance
Series: riddler, echo and query [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	An odd family, but a loving one

**Author's Note:**

> The themes are really important for me, so i'm I'm glad I managed to finish this, and i hope you'll like it! Also, this stand in the beginning of their partnership, and they aren't already familiar with each other.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, and english is not my first langage, so i hope there aren't too many mistakes hhh

They were on a mission,  as usual. Riddler have send riddles to the GCPD and Batman, and they were almost at the bank. Yeah, nothing bad could appended, right? Echo was on top of the building, with her boss, and Query was in the street, watching for any danger.  When she gave the signal, they rise up, but Riddler almost fell.

“Is everything okay, boss?”, asked Echo.

“Yes of course, let’s go.”

It didn’t sound right, but maybe he was just tired.  He was very proud, so maybe he don’t want to look weak, even around his  henchwomen.  She felt a little upset, but she understand.

They  went to the stairs and start go down,  but Riddler was slower than usual.

“Are you sure your alright?”

“YES I AM. Sorry. I’m just tired.”

“Hey, we can give up the mission.”

“No. I don’t want the world to know. Now we have to go, Query has waited for too long.”

They ran again, Riddler behind.  Echo was thinking about all this, when she heard a noise of someone falling.

“Eddie!” she grabbed her talkie Walkie to warn Query. “Mission aborted, the boss fall out!”

“What? But, how?”

“I don’t know, he said he was tired, but I suspect it’s more than that.”

“Okay, join me behind the building, I go search the car.”

***

On their way home, the two girls were talking about all this.

“So, you think he hide something from us?”

“Yeah, when I asked if he was alright, he started to get angry. It was a little weird, but I was thinking ‘maybe he’s tired’, but to the point to pass out?”

“Mmm, I’m worried, I observed he was kinda off lately, but I didn’t understand it was that bad...”

“Hey it’s not your fault, the boss is very secret, so if he didn’t talk to us about all this, it’s his fault. Now, we just have to take him to is bed, and let him wake up and explain all this.”

***

When he finally woke up,  Edward felt like something was off his chest, which wasn’t odd at the first time, but then he remembered.  He started to feel his anxiety in all his body, and he couldn’t repress his tears. He didn’t know he was so loud until Echo came back in the room.

“Boss! Thanks god you wake up!”

He couldn’t watch her , but he had to ask some questions.

“So… What happened?”

“Well, I carried you to the car, and we abandoned the robbery. I know you tell me to not to, but Query and I agreed that your state was more important than your status of genius or whatever.”

“And when you got me here...”

“We undressed you for your comfort, and we put you in more comfortable clothes. Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“But you saw it.”

“What?”

“That I have a binder.”

“Yes, and I think it’s because of that that you passed out. I hadn’t see you take it off today, because you were all he time with us!”

“So, you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, and I’m sure Query thinks the same.”

“Gosh, I was so worried about this...”

“Hey, I know you don’t like talking about you, but this is pretty important… Not the fact that your trans, no offense but I don’t really care, like your life your body, I don’t have to know what’s between your legs or whatever. But this is dangerous to have a binder for a long time, so if you want to take it off with us, it’s okay.”

“This is the first time someone tell me that… My family – if I can call them a ‘family’ - didn’t really understand, and I didn’t tell anybody in a long time, by fear of rejection, thank you so much, I-”

He didn’t realized he was crying again, and Echo gave him a hug. Then the door opened, and Query arrived with some tea for all of them.  She climbed on the bed too, and joined the hug.

“Girls, thank you so much.”

“Hey it’s okay Boss, I made you some tea, your favorite.”

The smell of mint was really relaxing, and he felt in peace for the first time in… very long time.

“Hey, when we’re not on mission… You can call me by my name. If you want.”

“Okay, but so, you have to do the same!”

Well, maybe they can be a family, his family: just Nina, Diedre, and him. An odd family, who planned robberies and other crimes, but a loving one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write a sequel, because i'm weak for them;;
> 
> If you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudos :)


End file.
